Un ange qui passe
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Tes yeux te piquent et menacent de couler. Tu ne les laisses pas faire. Ce n'est pas à eux de décider, mais à toi et à toi seule.


**Chanson intégrée au texte : Les anges qui passent, Annie Villeneuve.**

* * *

Tu jures de rester sage. Tu jures de rester forte. De rester avec l'image de Dieu qui a tort. Ce soir le ventre vide, tu cacheras tes larmes. Parce que c'est ainsi. Tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu ne dois pas agir autrement. Tes yeux te piquent et menacent de couler. Tu ne les laisses pas faire. Ce n'est pas à eux de décider, mais à toi et à toi seule.

Ta mère, ton amour, ton guide, cette nuit jettera les armes. Tu le sais, tu le sens. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te le dise, tu l'as déjà compris. Ses hurlements résonnent dans les couloirs. Tu es tapie dans l'obscurité de la pièce, recroquevillée sur toi-même. Tu voudrais que ça s'arrête, et en même temps, tu sais que si ces cris cessent, ce ne sera pas bon signe. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doit-t-elle subir ça ? Pourquoi elle ?

Tu chasses les anges qui passent, c'est la peur du silence. Tu n'aimes pas l'entendre crier, mais c'est la seule preuve qu'elle est encore là. Elle souffre, donc elle en vie. Ton esprit encore trop jeune pour envisager d'autres explications ne peut que s'arrêter à cette hypothèse. Tout ira bien, parce qu'elle crie. Elle a mal. Elle va guérir. Comme toutes les fois où tu as eu mal quelque part. Ca a toujours fini par passer. Yashamaru a dit que ça pouvait être très douloureux. Ce n'est qu'un instant, juste un mauvais moment à passer, rien de plus.

Non. Tu sais que c'est faux. Cette nuit, la vie t'a repris la meilleure des amies. Tu n'en auras jamais de plus sincère. Tu en es certaine. Quelque chose en toi se serre, se compresse. Quelque chose t'oppresse. C'est douloureux. Tu as envie de pleurer.

Une photo en souvenir, une larme, un soupir. Voilà tout ce qu'il te reste, ce soir. Tu sers contre toi le cadre de bois, si fort que tes petites jointures en blanchissent. Tu fermes les paupières, si fort que les larmes s'écrasent aux coins de tes yeux. Tu retiens ta respiration, comme si ce simple geste pouvait remonter le temps.

Dans cette nuit qui s'achève, elle te rejoint dans tes rêves. Tu la revois alors. Tu vous revois. Elle est allongée sur le lit aux draps blancs. De la force de tes petits bras, tu soulèves ton petit frère pour qu'il lui donne un baiser. Tu grimaces devant la bave laissée sur sa joue pâle, mais cela lui importe peu. Tu reposes l'enfant après qu'il ait fait subir le même sort à son ventre rond. Et tu te hisses sur la pointe de tes pieds pour mieux voir. Une main se pose sur ta chevelure blonde indisciplinée et tu sursautes légèrement. Lentement, tu lèves les yeux et croise le regard impassible de ton père. Une lueur étrange et inconnue brille au fond de ses yeux noirs. Mal à l'aise, tu reportes ton attention sur ta mère, ignorant ton oncle qui vient d'entrer. Il a emmené ton petit frère. Le silence qui règne dans la pièce t'inquiète, alors tu le brises. Tu commences à parler de ta voix fluette, tu dis des choses qui n'ont ni queue ni tête, et elle te regarde, bienveillante. Tu sens le regard de ton père qui te fixe, et tu ne trouves rien de rassurant dans l'expression tendre de ta mère. Alors ta voix s'étrangle légèrement. Tu parles de plus en plus vite, et tes paroles n'ont plus le moindre sens. Tu essaies de la rassurer. De te convaincre. Elle dit qu'il est trop tard. Elle ne parle qu'au passé.

Tu te réveilles en sursaut. Des cris différents ont percé à travers la nuit. Tu n'entends plus la voix de ta mère. Une panique sourde s'incruste en toi. Tu te lèves en quatrième vitesse et court vers sa chambre. Elle est juste là, au bout du couloir, et tu as interdiction d'y entrer, mais tu t'en moques. Tu es décidée à braver les interdits.

\- " Maman !"

Ton corps frêle se jette sur la porte qui s'ouvre sur la pièce. L'homme qui se tenait derrière se rend compte de ta présence et te saisit par le bras. Tu as mal, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de te débattre. Sur le lit, ta mère est couchée de côté, immobile. Quelque chose crie, mais ce n'est pas elle. Tu parviens à te dégager, et tu te précipites contre le lit. Un minuscule bébé se tient tout près d'elle. C'est lui qui pousse ces cris.

\- "Maman… ?"

\- "Il est si petit." Murmure-t-elle.

C'est un souffle, plus qu'un murmure. Sa voix est faible, sifflante. Son corps implore la mort. Elle ne peut plus respirer. A-t-elle seulement remarqué ta présence ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne le sauras jamais. Ton père s'est rendu compte que tu étais là, et t'as repoussé avec tant de brusquerie que tu es tombée au sol. Il pleure. Il pleure contre le corps inerte de ta mère. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne veux pas comprendre.

Tout est calme dans la pièce. Il s'est redressé, et s'est tourné vers toi. Tu n'as pas bougé. Il te sonde de ce regard qui t'as toujours mise un peu mal à l'aise. D'un pas rapide, il franchit la distance qui vous sépare et se penche sur toi. Tu baisses la tête et fermes les yeux, par réflexe. Il t'empoigne sans douceur et te relève. Tu retiens un gémissement et rouvre tes yeux verts. Il te pousse vers le lit et tu le sens s'éloigner. La porte claque derrière lui, marquant ainsi son départ. Les quelques personnes encore présentes s'affairent auprès du nouveau-né. La veille dame est la seule à rester à tes côtés. Elle te couve d'un regard empli de peine et de compassion, tandis que tu gardes le tien rivé sur ta mère.

Tu lui as fermé les yeux. Ton ventre s'est rempli de feu. La rage, la peine et l'amour ont régné aux alentours.


End file.
